1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanotechnology, and particularly to synthesis of a starch/drug nanocomposite.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to replace petroleum-based polymers used in pharmaceutical drugs due to the shortage of fossil resources and the impact of petroleum-based on the environment. Recently, researchers studied the potential of natural, renewable resources including starch, chitosan, chitin, and pectin in replacing non-degradable petroleum derivatives. Among all agricultural resources, starch is the most abundant food commodity. Starch contains more than two hydroxyl groups per anhydroglucose repeating unit, so that it can be combined with either a polyol or a cross-linking agent.
Thus, a method of synthesizing a nanocomposite including starch nanofibers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.